Junto a ti
by Sarens
Summary: Tras presenciar una escena dolorosa por parte de Lucy y Loki, Natsu toma una decisión precipitada. ¿Que sorpresas le esperan a Natsu después de tomar esa decisión? ¿Que ara Lucy para enmendar las cosas? Pasen y Lean :)


Capitulo 1 Dolor.

* * *

><p><em>Existen muchos tipos de dolores, ya sean físicos o psicológicos, pero nunca habrá peor dolor que aquél que es provocado por los sentimientos, Aquel dolor extremo que se experimenta al sentir el rechazo de aquel ser amad<em>

* * *

><p>Prov. Natsu<p>

Nervioso es como me encuentro en estos momentos un tanto nervioso e inquieto.

Hace tiempo me dí cuenta de lo realmente sentía por Lucy y al principio pensé que se trataba de algún tipo de enfermedad pero después de hablar con Mira sobre mis "síntomas" me dijo lo que realmente me pasaba.

Estaba enamorado.

No soy muy bueno con este tipo de cosas ya que Igneel nunca me las explico, pero hasta yo sé lo que significa estar enamorado, al principio no sabia que hacer Hasta que mira me dijo que solo hay una solución para esto.

Confesarme.

Mira me dijo que si me confesaba a Lucy y ella correspondía mis sentimientos me haria el mago mas feliz de todo pensé mucho tiempo y hoy estoy disidido a decírselo, hoy le diré a Lucy lo que siento por ella.

Y aquí me encuentro a fuera de casa debatiéndome si entrar o no. Pero ya estoy aquí y no pienso dar marcha a tras, no quiero que pase otro día mas sin que Lucy sepa lo mucho que la quiero; no me equivoco no la quiero...

La amo

Soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella sin la necesidad de pensarlo dos beses. Quiero que siempre este a mi lado, quiero protegerla, quiero hacerla reír, la quiero a ella.

Disidido me dispuse a entrar por la ventana... pero no quería que Lucy se enfadara conmigo, por lo menos no hay, así que por esta vez ingrese por la puerta.

-Lucy ¿Estas aquí?- Pregunte pero no hubo respuesta y supuse que estaría en su cuarto.  
>Adentrándome en la casa me dirigí a su habitación. Subí las escaleras y encontré la puerta de su cuarto entre abierta, lentamente le acerque, sé que esta allí puesto que puedo oler su aroma.<p>

Tome la perilla de la puerta y cuando me decido a empujar la puerta algo me detuvo en seco.  
>Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mi mano libre se volvió un puño al mismo tiempo que chocaba mis dientes.<br>Entre la abertura de la puerta la vi.

Lucy se encontraba de espaldas a mi, sin percatar mi presencia y frente a ella se encontraba ese sujeto que en ocasiones aparecía cuando quería, nunca me lleve mal con él pero cuando se le insinuaba a Lucy simplemente queria matarlo y creo que hoy no podre contenerme.

¡Loki! ese puto leon mujeriego estaba besando a Lucy, ¡Mi Lucy!. Él se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados mientras ambas manos sostenian los hombros de Lucy. Mi respiracion se acelero, sentia como la ira corria por cada parte de mi cuerpo, mi puño se envolvio en llamas.

Me dispuse a abrir la puerta de una patada pero una nueva acción me dejo congelado. Lucy coloco sus manos en los antebrazos de Loki mientras seguían besándose, Lucy estaba correspondiendole a Loki, puede que este de espalda a mi pero esa acción fue mas que suficiente para darme cuenta de la situación.

Sentí como la ira que invadía mi cuerpo en esos momentos fue reemplazada por algo que se acumulo en mi pecho.  
>Dolor...<p>

Las llamas de mi puño se extinguieron y este dolor en mi pecho aumentaba a cada segundo que los miraba.

¿Por que sigo mirando esto si se que me duele?

No lo soporte mas Aleje mi mirada al igual que mi cuerpo, salí rápidamente de la casa y comencé a correr, no me importaba la dirección que tome solo quería alejarme lo mas lejos posible de allí.  
>...<p>

He corrido durante horas, no se cuantas exactamente pero tampoco me importa. Quiero seguir corriendo pero mis piernas amenazaban con decaer en cualquier momento pero aun así quería seguir.  
>En mi cabeza la imagen de "ellos" torturaba mi mente, no importaba cuanto siguiera corriendo ese recuerdo volvía a mi mente una y otra vez.<p>

-¡Haa!- Grite al tropezarme con algún tipo de piedra, rodé unos cuantos metros mas halla hasta que mi cabeza chico contra la sucia tierra, me incorpore y mire el lugar.

Un bosque...

No sé como llegue pero tampoco me importo saberlo, mira asía a tras y comencé a caminar, me encontraba un poco agitado, me encamine asía la salida del bosque y me sorprendí al ver que me encontraba a las afueras de Fiore. Me encontraba muy lejos del reino.

-Valla he corrido mucho- dije sorprendido pero nuevamente el recuerdo de Loki y Lucy volvió a mi mente nuevamente, apreté mis dientes y mis puños con ira. Dios como quisiera incinerarlo no sé que pasara cuando los vea juntos pero no puedo hacer nada si Lucy lo eligió a él no me queda mas que aceptarlo.

No entiendo si Mira me aseguraba que Lucy aceptaría mis sentimientos y ahora ¿Que are?

El dolor de mi pecho volvía a atacarme

¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer? para que este dolor desaparezca.

Mire al cielo se encontraba obscuro, tenia que volver pero no quería, que tal si volvía al gremio y estaban "Ellos". No contendría mis ganas de matar a Loki.

-¡No voy a regresar!- Dije convenciéndome a mi mismo. No regresare por lo menos esta noche, tenia que analizar la cosas y tratar de calmarme.

Disidido me adentre mucho mas en aquel basto bosque tenia que buscar algún sitio donde pudiera dormir esta noche; si es que lograba dormir.

Camine durante un tiempo, seguía enojado esas imágenes de "ellos" volvieron a mi mente, ni siquiera quería nombrarlos no quería pensar en ellos no en ese maldito beso.

Daria lo que sea por sacar esas imágenes de mi mente las cuales lo único que lograban era hacerme daño, sacudí mi cabeza con la esperanza de quitar ese recuerdo de mi mente y mirando al frente ví algo inesperado pero necesario en estos momentos.

-¡Una cabaña!- Dije mientras corría asía dicho refugio.  
>Se veía deteriorada pero me serviría. me acerque a la puerta de dicho lugar y toque la puerta esperando que alguien me atendiera pero no fue así. Volví a tocar pero está vez un poco mas fuerte y por el empuje de mis toques la puerta se abrió.<p>

-Hola...- hable por si alguien abitaba en aquel lugar, pero no percate presencia alguna.

Ingrese en el lugar y vi lo pequeño que era pero me serviría por lo menos por esta noche, cerré la puerta y explore el lugar con la mirada. Si era pequeño pero acogedor, me recordó mucho a la pequeña casa en que tenia cuando vivía con Igneel.

-"Igneel"- pensé en mi padre.

Como lo hecho de menos, si tan solo él se encontrara conmigo puedo apostar a que no me encontraría en este estado tan deplorable.!Un minuto¡ ¿estado deplorable? ¡¿Desde cuando yo soy así?!

¡No! ¡definitivamente yo no soy así!

Igneel me enseño a ser fuerte y saber enfrentar mis problemas pese a cualquier situación pero...Esta situación no es como enfrentar a cualquier enemigo No. Tal vez me confié demasiado en que Lucy me correspondería pero no fue así. Sin siquiera confesarme había sido rechazado.

-Patético...- hable por lo bajo mientras me recostaba en el piso de madera que poseía aquél lugar.

Y una vez mas el recuerdo de aquel beso volvía a mi mente haciendo que el dolor de mi pecho regresara con mas intensidad que antes.

Ya no lo soporto ¡¿Como mierda me puede afectar tanto?!

¿Tanto amo a Lucy para querer descuartizar a Loki?

Entre mis pensamiento el ruido de un trueno me desconcentra. Miro por la ventana de la cabaña la cual no posee vidrio alguno y me permite ver perfectamente el cielo totalmente obscurecido y como pequeñas gotas que caían cada vez con mayor intensidad. Tuve mucha suerte en encontrarme con esta desavitada cabaña, creo que es la única cosa buena que me ha pasado hoy.

Los truenos comenzaron a escucharse con mas frecuencia al igual que las gotas de lluvia que caían en todo el bosque. Los relámpagos eran la única iluminación momentaria de aquel refugio.

Creo que esta noche se me haría imposible dormir, coloque una mano en mi pecho... este maldito dolor no disminuía.

-Creo que Gray tiene razón soy un idiota...- dije sonriendo irónicamente recordando las innumerables veces en las que Gray me había dicho eso y yo siempre... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Que mierda estoy diciendo?!.

Esta bien admito que encuentro del todo bien pero... Darle la razón a Gray ¡Eso nunca!

Me incorpore pero sin levantarme, aun sentado en el piso me encontraba enojado conmigo mismo, como yo Natsu Dragneel estaba a punto de darle la razón a Gray no a cualquier persona ¡a Gray! Debería darme vergüenza de mi mismo, Que pensaría Igneel de mi si me rindiera dándole la razón a alguien con quien siempre he discutido sobre ese asunto.

De repente mi enojo pasa rotundamente al percatarme de un detalle.

-"¿Que pensaría Igneel de mi?"- Ya hace catorce años que no he visto a mi padre y aun no pierdo la esperanza de encontrarlo, sé que algún día volveré a verlo pero... Cuando ese día llegue ¿Que es lo que Igneel pensara de mi? Se sentirá orgulloso de mi o se decepcionara al verme en este lamentable estado.

Creo que si me viera en este estado de seguro se reiría de mi.

-¡No yo no soy así!- Dije en voz alta

No; el día en que me encuentre con Igneel le mostrare lo fuerte que me he vuelto en estos años de esa forma se sentiría orgulloso de que en todos estos años en su ausencia he honrado su apellido.

Eso fue como un balde de agua tengo que ser mas fuerte no solo por mi sino también por Igneel.

Ser fuerte... esa era la salida.

Volví a recostarme en el piso. Durante mis años en Fairy Tail había olvidado mi verdadero propósito encontrar a Igneel. Pero no solo era cuestión de ir a buscarlo tenia que entrenar y volverme mas que es momento de retomar ese camino que deje pospuesto por largo tiempo.

-Me are mas fuerte y luego continuare mi búsqueda por Igneel- mi voz podía oírse decidida, no podía ser para menos ya había tomado una decisión.

Una que me ayudaría a aliviar el dolor de mi pecho y también me ayudaría a sacar a Lucy de mi corazón. Después de todo si ella era feliz a lado de Loki, lo único que podía hacer era desearle la mayor felicidad.  
>Ese se convirtió en mi consuelo si Lucy era feliz, supongo que yo también lo seria... Aunque su felicidad fuera con otro, tenia que aceptarlo.<p>

Cerré mis ojos para tratar de descansar sin embargo no pude evitar susurrar su nombre.

-Lucy...-

Era lo mejor no solo para ella, sino también para mi... tenia que olvidarme de Lucy y esta era la única forma de lograrlo

Alejándome de ella...

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

><p>Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo de mi finfic Nalu, espero que les halla interesado el principio de esta historia; hace tiempo la vengo planeando pero no estaba muy segura de subirla :)<br>Espero sus comentarios!

y nos vemos en el Cap 2

_Capitulo 2 Decisión _


End file.
